While it has been customary to troll fishing lines behind a moving boat by outriggers employing large masts and heavy equipment, this is only satisfactory for large fishing boats. Of course, from time immemorial, fishing lines have been trolled behind moving boats, both with fishing rods and without fishing rods. However, this limited the number of lines that could be trolled without interference or tangling between the lines.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ NAME PAT. NO. DATE ______________________________________ RIGGS 1,812,756 June 30, 1931 LUTTRUP 2,230,511 Feb. 4, 1941 APPLETON ET AL. 2,917,263 Dec. 15, 1959 SEAGER 4,071,219 Jan. 31, 1978 MACK 4,157,803 Jun. 12, 1979 HAWIE 4,485,579 Dec. 4, 1984 EMORY, JR. 4,527,349 July 9, 1985 ______________________________________
The prior art fails to suggest a structure of the simplicity of Applicant's structure, wherein the pole mounting device may be very quickly set and very quickly withdrawn, without the need for tedious fastening and unfastening, as required by the prior art.